Decision: Impossible
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'm an only child." "The whole Harper legacy hangs in the balance."


**A/N: My Roy/Wally muse struck and created this monster right here. I love them so much. Pre-Clone-Knowledge, set three years after first season.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not owning.**

* * *

**Decision: Impossible**

Pursed lips and glaring green eyes were all that Roy could take in while Wally pouted and fought. It was amusing, really, how someone so childish and cute could even _attempt _to be threatening and ferocious. If anything, it made him look more adorable. Impossibly adorable, almost. Roy just wanted to reach out and grab him and pull him tight and kiss him all over...

"West," said the younger redhead, face set in determination. "We'll both just be West."

Heartily, Roy chuckled. A glimmer of laughter was even captured in his eyes. "You're hilarious, Wally." He reached out to clasp his hand over the speedster's and even leaned across the couch; Wally visibly shivered under the heat of his intense breathing. "Harper."

"Yes, because Wallace Rudolph Harper has such a nice ring to it," retorted the name's owner whilst throwing an irritated sneer in Roy's direction.

"And William Roy West Junior sounds so much better... Wait, would I still be a Junior if I changed my last name?"

The question hung in the air, thick as fog. Roy's name meant a lot to him, and that was something Wally knew all too well. Still, if Roy was going to play that freakin' card... "I'm an only child."

"The whole Harper legacy hangs in the balance," Roy threw right back.

"West."

"Harper."

Both scowled at the other and turned to stare at the tv rather than at each other, trying to block out the annoyance that prickled off their skin. A slight cool down period was needed, so Roy got up and grabbed a beer while his comrade, barely eighteen, snatched up their shared blanket and wrapped it around himself, creating a cocoon.

Just as Roy was about to pop the top of his beer off, Wally's voice made itself known once more within the apartment's walls. "What if we go for one of those hyphenated names?"

A few long moments of silence later, the top was popped off the beer and heavy footsteps approached the back of the couch. Roy was leaning over the back, eyes on the screen. "We could do that, I guess," he said, empty eyes watching the screen.

Wally grinned. Finally! Some compromise! "So how about-"

"Hold on, lemme guess what you're going to say." Roy took a moment to wedge his beer can between the couch and the cushion before moving to stand directly behind Wally, turning the younger ginger's head so that he faced the tv, and putting his calloused fingers at Wally's temples. "I'm going to read your mind, so hold very still-"

The green-eyed teen swatted at the archer's hands until he'd pulled away snickering. He looked up to his lover, obviously frustrated. "Oh come on, Roy, be serious! This is the rest of our lives we're talking about!"

"I know, Walls, but you can't expect me to give up the good fight." He grabbed his beer again and vaulted over the back of the couch and right onto the cushion next to Wally. "Besides, we both knew you were going to say West-Harper."

"Actually, I wasn't."

Now it was time for Roy to purse his lips, but instead of anger, his eyes held confusion, puzzlement. "Really?"

"Harper-West is better with the rest of our names. It's not about who's first, it's about which sounds better." Wally reached over and put his hand on Roy's knee, watching the immediate effect as the archer quivered, having to drink some beer to settle himself. "Think about it. Wallace Rudolph Harper-West. William Roy Harper-West Junior. It sounds good both ways. West-Harper just isn't the same."

Roy mulled over this for a brief moment. "So just plain old Harper is out of the question?"

"Roy..."

He grinned and leaned in closer to his speedster, drinking in his scent, reaching up and brushing a thumb along his heavily freckled cheek, watching his eyes close in anticipation of a kiss. So Roy delivered. He wedged his drink down in a cushion where it would be safe before finishing his advances and letting his dry lips find Wally's soft pair.

Usually, they kept it heavy and desperate, but this was light, right; Wally loved it this way. Moments like these were when Wally felt loved, felt like Roy wanted more than just a fuck buddy. The archer, today, was supple with his kisses, mostly using tongue instead of teeth, moving slowly and sensuously rather than biting at every piece of flesh he could get his mouth on. Wally loved it. He felt wanted, but in a good way.

His hypnotic hold was released when their lips parted and eyes met. "So Harper-West it is."

Breathless, Wally barely managed to utter a soft "Yeah."

"After that kiss, I probably could've gotten away with just Harper." He smirked and leaned in to peck his lover's lips again before grabbing his beer and heading to the kitchen counter. Roy picked up his pen and scrawled in the last few letters of their paperwork. "Now we just need our licenses and we're cleared to head to town hall to make everything official."

Wally turned to look over the back of the couch, watching his love throw back some more booze. "How about another kiss first?" he asked sweetly, letting his features melt into a puppy-like look that he knew the archer couldn't resist. "You know, as boyfriends. Since we'll be together by law in a few hours."

"Is the couch going to be big enough for this?" he asked with a half-laugh, a knowing gleam in his sapphire eyes. Roy knew how to tease and taunt Wally all too well.

"...no..." His voice was pitiful, on the verge of desperate.

"The bed it is, then." And Roy moved in, circling the couch to pick his speedster up bridal style and carrying him through the open door and into the bedroom as if they were already joined.

* * *

**A/N: So, um, review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
